Going Home
by michelle439731
Summary: Arthur returns home to the Dept. of MissUse of Muggle Artifacts only to find a surprise waiting in his office with some news of Percy. PINE
1. Chapter 1

Going Home

It felt good to be back thought Arthur, as he made his way back to the office. Back in the job he had been forced to leave when the war began. It had taken a couple of weeks to sort the paper work, find and train up a replacement but he was finally back in the job he loved. Molly had not approved the change but eventually had given in. Arthur could see it now, the door for the office of the miss-use of muggle artefacts. He'd been away too long. Arthur hoped no one had been there in his absence there were certain items he didn't want found.

Arthur opened the door with some difficulty, owing to the large box of muggle toy cars and a train track he had acquired since his absence, that was under his arm. The room however was not empty. Fudge stood with his back to the door examining one of Arthur's postcards.

"Good morning, minister," said Arthur. What he really wanted to say was; "What are you doing in my office you cowardly kiss arse, re-appointed only because Scrimgeour was even more useless, bureaucrat" Arthur wanted to keep his job more however.

"Ah good morning Arthur, pleased to be back?"

Arthur didn't say anything, he just nodded and manuvered the box onto his desk. What was Fudge doing here? Arthur hopped he would leave soon so he could set up the train tracks.

Fudge smiled. "I must say," he began again. "I think I'd get quite lonely cooped up in this office all on your own now that Perkins has retired? I could get you a desk next to the chief Auror's office? How does that sound? How about applying to get an intern from Hogwarts for your department from next years graduates?"

"Mmm," said Arthur with a non-committal air. Why was Fudge so intent on doing him a favour? He liked his office, he liked being alone, (it reminded him of his shed at home). The only thing he really wanted was for Fudge to get out of his office. Or a window.

"How about a window?" Arthur suggested, nothing ventured as that muggle phrase went.

"A very good idea. I was actually on my way down to maintenance when I thought I would pop in here and say hello and welcome you back to your old job." What a coincidence thought Arthur as Fudge smiled.

The minister twirled his bowler in his hands and made for the door. Fudge had almost left when he paused and turned to Arthur. Lowering his voice and leaning in Fudge whispered, "Oh, there is just a little favour I need to ask you, Arthur."

Here we go, thought Arthur.

"Do you think you could have a word with that son of yours and get him to come back to work? Office has been a complete mess since he left."

Arthur couldn't understand. Was he was talking about Percy? Percy loved his job. Loved it more than his family Arthur remembered bitterly. Fudge nodded his head and was almost out the office when Arthur stopped him.

"Percy? Percy has quit?"

"Oh yes, handed in his two weeks notice, left at end of last week. I did mean to have a word earlier but things have been quite hectic. More so now that your boy has left." Fudge sighed and twisted his bowler in his hands.

"Why?" Arthur battled with curiosity and a righteousness that claimed he shouldn't care if Percy was suddenly unemployed.

"The boy was under some impression that he had been hired under false pretences." Fudge leaned in any closer as if this information was highly confidential and he was doing Arthur a favour by telling him. "As a spy would you believe to report on Dumbledore back in **that** year.

"Of course, I couldn't very well go into real reason why he was promoted. Not all on merit I'm afraid to say. I couldn't tell him of course break the boys' heart, works so hard."

"Why was he promoted?" Arthur asked, curiosity wining over. For Fudges lies rather than Percy's benefit, he tried to tell himself.

"Well," Fudge was almost whispering now. Arthur leaned in. "This must go no further, the union are already up in arms about conditions here. The fact is Percy had to be removed for the Department of International Cooperation. W knew old Barty was ill, taking some time off work. What with the tournament that year it didn't become clear just how much time Barty really was spending out of the office or just who he had left in charge.

"There's only two more in that Department and they certainly did not take kindly to being run by the assistant straight out of Hogwarts. Made several complaints as I re-call. Only we figured that Barty was just sending in instruction through Percy, not getting him to run the show.

"I must say once everything was figured out he didn't get much better for the boy. The dememtors weren't happy about letting him go."

"Dementors?" Arthur exclaimed.

"Not that he ever went to Azkaban, I assure you. Dememtors were convinced of a grand conspiracy. Wanted to take him away, make an example of him to others. No, I got him out of that," Fudge puff out his chest. "Decided best to pull him out of that department for good and find him a position where I could keep and eye on him. I've never seen any one so relieved when I told him what was happening."

"Why did **you** hire him though? Surely another department?"

"The kid ran the Int. Cop. department by himself for six months, perhaps more, but Percy's not saying. Never complained about the work load, quite above and beyond the call of a junior assistant. That type of dedication is just what is needed for junior undersecretary to the Minister of Magic. I'm very please that Scrigmore decided to keep the kid on. Delores has been fired now; I found I coped well enough without her when she was at Hogwarts during **that** year.

"The new girl I've got seems to think 'undersecretary to the minister of magic' is a definitely a two person job though. Wont work the same hour either, tried to tell her about your boy. Percy always seemed to manage, don't think the boy got much sleep though, spent most of the time in the office. He made better coffee too, not that that is important now.

"I just miss having him around you know. Always seemed so keen to please, to learn. One of those photographic memories, very useful about the place. So if you could just have a word with him when you get home. Much appreciated."

Fudge nodded and swung the door closed. Arthur's mouth fell open. It took him several moments to realise that Fudge was no longer at the door. Arthur turned to pick up on of the cars but couldn't stop thinking about Percy. He dropped the toy back into the box and ran out of the room.

Fudge was just about to get on to the lift when Arthur caught up with him. "Fudge, I mean minister, Percy's not living at home anymore. We haven't spoken in years, the only time I really saw him was in the corridors here. We, er, had an argument, I'm sure you heard." Suddenly Arthur couldn't remember what the fight had been about.

Fudge looked a little worried. He twirled his bowler in his hands. "I just assumed he had gone home. Always talked about it, you know. He's moved out of his apartment too, sent my new secretary over on Tuesday. Not answering any of his owls either. Oh well, he's probably just taking some time off. I really did just assume he'd gone home to make up with you and didn't want to come back to the office. Always talked about missing his mothers cooking, skinnier than a rake when he left, any way that's another…"

"Wait, I don't understand. Are you saying he's missing? Should we start searching for him?" Arthur grabbed the lift door to stop it shutting.

"I'm sure he'll be fine Arthur, the boy is 22, besides the war is finally over. He'll turn up eventually, just needs some time alone. If he does turn up at home though, send him it."

The lift door closed.

ssSSss

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Potterverse, JKRowling does


	2. Attention!

This story has now been picked apart, reworked and expanded and can now be read in my new story:

**Wag the Dog**

Percy is missing and Arthur tries to track him down. Set post war in the bureaucracy of the Ministry, Arthur discovers that his son has gone missing. Tracking Percy down will be a lot harder than Arthur first thought as he slowly uncovers what Percy did during the war.


End file.
